Naturally
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango has strong feelings for Sesshomaru and hopes he feels the same. Song fic Naturally by Selena Gomez. Its a bad summary but a good story I hope you read and like it. Ons-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or Naturally by Selena Gomez.

**Naturally**

When I saw him I knew we were meant to be. It was a weird feeling I got in my chest, never have I felt this way about anyone. Our first encounter wasn't good. He found our group and started an argument with his brother. The two started fighting and everyone back Inuyasha up as usual but I couldn't. All I could do was try and diffuse the situation.

"Inuyasha." Kagome screeched. I watched a the fight got more intense.

"Can you please stop." My desperate voice said over the clashing of swords. Kagome and Miroku stepped back to look at me. I felt silly that tears began to well up in my eyes. The brothers didn't stop fighting. I'm not sure what came over me but I had the sudden urge to run, so I did.

I ran until I could run no more. My knees buckled under me and I fell on the forest floor and began crying into my hands. My heart could not take any more fighting or destruction. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it.

My cries turned into whimpers, which turned into silence. I heard light foot steps behind me and I figured it was either Miroku or Kagome. So I stood up and turned around only to come face to face with him. The great Lord of the West was here only inches away from my face in the forest. It was hard for me to speak. But I managed to.

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't realize you were here." I looked away and stepped to the side beginning to walk away.

"Sango. Is it not?" He said in his usual icy tone of voice.

"Yes. I'm Sango." I said in a nonchalant manner.

"Why did it upset you that the half breed and I engaged in a battle?" He questioned her.

_How you choose to express yourself. Its all your own and I can tell it comes naturally. It comes naturally. _

"I don't know." Sango lied.

"Don't lie to me." He said in a deathly tone.

"Its nothing no reason." His look intensified but he remained silent. "Why do you care?" I said quietly turning back around. My eyes widened as Sesshomaru was in front of me and grabbed hold of my wrists. My breath was caught in my throat. I was scared and happy at the same time.

_You follow what you feel inside it's intuitive you don't have to try. It comes naturally. It comes naturally. _

"When I talk to you wench. Do not walk away." "I'm sorry." I whispered and a slight smile crossed my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" He sounded less annoyed than before.

"Because Sesshomaru. You're more handsome than I realized.". How could I tell him that. I'm so stupid. "Am I?" A smirk began to smirk on his face. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips with so much passion I didn't know the Lord of the Western lands had this much emotions.

_And it takes my breath away. What you do so naturally. You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting. _

We parted and looked at each other for a while. He released his hold on me and stepped back. "I'm sorry Sango. I should go." I didn't understand why he was apologizing that was the best kiss I ever experienced.

"Don't be." I said quietly. He continued to stare at me.

"Sango. I...I" he closed his mouth. I left the mighty Lord Sesshomaru speachless.

_When you know its meant to be everything comes naturally it comes naturally when your with me baby. Everything comes naturally bay bay baby. _

"You don't have to make an excuse Sessomaru. Its ok. I should just go now." I began to walk away once again but this time he didn't come after me. It hurt my feelings. I found my group waiting for me in the same place where the battle took place. They had already set up camp.

"Sango." Kagome said standing up. She ran to me with open arms. "We're so glad you're ok." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks Kagome." I said returning her embrace. "Sorry I ran off I just needed some time to myself." I said to the entire group.

"We're just all glad that you're ok now." Miroku said.

"Yeah well next time don't run off like a scared little bitch." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm just gonna go and take a bath at the hot springs." I said quietly.

"I'll join you. If you don't mind."

"No please come. It would be nice. I'm tired of being alone anyway." I said genuinely happy my best friend would be joining me. As we walked to the hot springs I told Kagome what happened with me and Sesshomaru.

"Sango. You obviously love him." She said as we got into the hot spring.

"I don't know. I don't think he feels the same way about me and I couldn't take it if he didn't. She sent me a sympathetic smile and we continued to bathe. Kagome stood up.

"I'm going back to camp Sango."

"Ok I'll be there shortly." I smiled at her. She got dressed and walked away. I continued to swim around in the water until I heard a noise. It sounded like someone had joined me in the water. "Kagome?" I questioned not wanting to turn around. No answer. "Miroku. That better not be you." I warned.

"Don't worry it's not." An icy voice said. I gasped and whipped my body around to see Sesshomaru three feet away. "Quite a body Sango." He smirked like earlier. I didn't realize that I stood up and realized I revealed my entire body to the man in water. I sat and turned around. "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful. My Sango." He said sweetly.

_You have a way of moving me a force of nature your energy it comes naturally. Ooh it comes naturally. _

I opened my mouth and closed it again not knowing what to say. I could hear the water rustling and him getting closer. He wrapped his arm around me from behind and whispered in my ear "my Sango." I melted in his bare chest at his delightful words.

_And it takes my breath away. What you do so naturally. _

"Sesshomaru." His name escaped my lips almost silently. I turned around to face him and searched his face to see if he could possibly be lying.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting. When you know its meant to be everything comes naturally it comes naturally when your with me baby. _

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of my head and gently pushed me towards him. Our kiss caused electricity to surge through my body.

_When we collide sparks fly when you look in my eyes it takes my breath away. _

He parted from me and held me close. "I never want to let you go." He said quietly.

"I never want you to let me go." I said as a lump formed in my throat. He continued to kiss me and trailed down my neck.

"And tonight I take you as mine." I smiled and nodded my head yes. "Sango if I take you tonight. This means that you're mine forever, and no other man may have you." His voice was sweet and his words were tender.

"I understand Sesshomaru. And I wouldn't want it any other way." I said quietly as he grabbed my mouth in a juicy kiss. Tonight I am his and he is mine. And forever we will belong to eachother in an unbreakable bond.

_You are. You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting. When you know its meant to be everything comes naturally it comes naturally when your with me baby._

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. i enjoyed writing it, soi hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyway leave a review if you don't mind. Thank you again. :)**


End file.
